In many building applications, steel (or like metal) frame construction has advantages over alternative building materials, such as wood and concrete. Conventionally, steel frame construction involves assembling separate posts, beams and/or other structural components at a building site, such as by welding, riveting or bolting. This method of construction is typically time consuming, generally requires specialized equipment (e.g., welding and cutting apparatus), and requires careful attention to the selection and alignment of components during assembly.
Pre-fabricated building systems in which structural components are delivered in partially-assembled or fully-assembled configuration are known. Some known pre-fabricated building systems are expensive, inefficient or otherwise difficult to transport because they define rigid bodies having large voids
Pre-fabricated collapsible truss structures are also known. Some known prefabricated collapsible truss structures are weak, difficult to assemble, or impractical for steel frame construction of building frames.
There is accordingly a desire for methods, apparatus and systems that provide building frames that may be transported efficiently, and erected quickly and easily.